don't mess with the god of war
by ruchik
Summary: Its awesome story.
1. Chapter 1

Zeus ruled over the city of Olympus. He had 2 children - 1 Kratos 2 Athena. They were great fighters. Athena was called as a goddess by the people of Athens.

The palace of Zeus also consists of a wazir called Ares, he was a smart and powerful wazir.

As the last days of the month came Zeus arranged a party at his palace. No citizens were allowed to join it. The palace was decorated as if it was some ones marriage ceremony. All the important people and guests present were enjoying the feast while the king anounced, 'the feast that will be presented is made by my children Kratos and Athena.' Both the children were in shock after hearing this. Athena thought that her dad would have been kidding to make good a impression on them.

The feast was a great feast with the pipopina the best dish ever tasted. But this feast was only specially made for the king. When the king started eating everyone else stopped. Those who had food in their mouth spitted it out. It was told in that empire that no one should eat when the king is eating. As the great man began his feast ,his hands went towards the the pipopina and he ate ,at that particular point his eyes closed and people thought that the king closed his eyes to enjoy the tasty food.

For two minutes he didn't open his eyes and then the wazir asked to check the king. The servant was shocked! the king, Zeus was dead.

All heads went towards Athena and Kratos and the wazir said to them that you have to go to jail for committing the biggest crime in history of Olympus. Athena opened her mouth and said we din't make the food. There is no reason for which I should kill my dear dad said Kratos. But the court says that you must have done this to become the new king said the present judge.

So the court decided that Kratos and Athena should spend their life behind the doors of prison said the wazir. Warriors catch them and throw them in prison said the general of the army of Olympus and they threw in the prison.


	2. Chapter 2

They both knew that they hadn't made the food and also agreed that it was done by an insider, someone from the palace. Kratos said that we should have a good plan to get out of there and catch the real murderer. When Kratos finished talking Athena started to cry, Kratos said "this is not the time to lose hope but to plan our vengence. If we want to avenge our dad's death than it is foolish to sit here and cry." "You are right brother what was going to happen has happened now its time to fight " said Athena.

The prison has 3 exit gates and all them were highly secured and the other way out was the window on their floor. There were 3 guards that roamed around the floor and so window was the best way out. "We should leave now" said Kratos.

Kratos asked a warrior to come towards him, as he moved and came very near to the door, he pulled out his sword and pushed it into the warrior's stomach and killed him. He took the key from the dead man and opened the door. Both the children proceeded towards the window when suddenly two soldiers blocked their way and stopped them. Athena covered herself but Kratos was caught. Both the soldiers jumped and grounded him to the ground down. They took him to the wazir.

The Wazir was crying and then he noticed Kratos and told him, "I know you feel sad about your dad and I also agree that you didn't try to kill him but lord Zeus himself announced that you made the food. But no one can disobey the court. While he was talking more about this topic, someone screamed and entered and shoved Kratos aside. A light hanging from the ceiling fell down injuring the two warriors totally. It was Athena with a bow in her hand. "Lets get out of here!" she said. And they both ran out of there and sat on the wazir's cart and rode off .


	3. Chapter 3

"So where are we going now; Athena?" said Kratos."Ah! Athens looks like best stop for us.", said Athena "So lets go." said Kratos. The cart rushed towards Athens. The roads there were not like modern times but full of stones and rocks.

They were at full speed but suddenly an obstacle came in between and it was a great cliff. Horses were at full speed "Athena ,stop this !" said Kratos . "It can't, jump that far"

"It will."replied Athena. And she charged forward. They jumped and they swooped aside and the cart with horses crashed straight down 200FT deep while they landed on the other side.

"So we are done,huh? "asked Kratos . "Yup, but that's not the end, we are between a forest approximately 900 miles away from Athens." answered Athena.

Both started walking in the densely covered forest. It was very scary and every single movement in there made those guys shiver.

They were very tired. So they slept there along a small stream.

The next day was interesting as they started walking towards the north. As they walked they observed new things like the barobaro tree with leaves having an incredible height of 90 feet .

They both started to play a game of racing to their final destination,Athens. Suddenly Kratos fell down and Athena stops for him . While it becomes foggy and hail smoke comes out ,Both of them go into coma!


End file.
